Atrapado en mi propio juego
by RosasRojas
Summary: Por una estupida apuesta llego a ella, enamorarla era su plan, tenerla entre sus brazos su mayor deseo y botarla como una puta barata el final de su jugada, pero lo que no pensó es que todo se voltearía en su contra y terminaría atrapado en su propio juego
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen: **__Por una estupida apuesta llego a ella, enamorarla era su plan, tenerla entre sus brazos su mayor deseo y botarla como una puta barata el final de su jugada, pero lo que nunca pensó es que todo se voltearía en su contra y terminaría atrapado en su propio juego_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Atrapado en mi propio juego**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Orgullo<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**celero las embestidas tratando de saciarse sin importarle si lastimaba o no a la chica que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, solo le interesaba su propio placer y satisfacción.

El sonido de los gemidos femeninos retumbaban en la habitación haciendo eco entre las paredes.

Siguió el ritmo hasta llegar al clímax, se tumbo a un lado de la cama con la respiración levemente irregular y el cuerpo perlado de sudor.

.

Bufo con fastidio al sentir un peso en su pecho y como unos dedos trazabas círculos en su abdomen, se reincorporo rápidamente en la cama haciendo que la chica lo hiciera también, sin siquiera mirarla se levanto y se dirigio tranquilamente hacia al baño que se encontraba en la habitación sin importarle su desnudez.

Una vez adentro cerro la puerta y saco el condón de su miembro ahora flácido, lo tiro al cesto de la basura y sin mas se adentro a la ducha, abrió el grifo y sus músculos se tensaron levemente por el agua fría, cerro los ojos mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y disfrutaba de la sensación del agua recorriéndole.

De pronto sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en su pecho y abrió los ojos rápidamente con una expresión fría e inmutable, agarro las delgadas manos entre las suyas y las aparto para despues salir de la ducha.

Cogio una toalla que se encontraba colgada en la parte trasera de la puerta y la enrollo en la cintura, luego salio del baño y con la mirada busco su ropa la cual estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, la agarro en manos y se vistió rápidamente.

-**Sasuke… ¿ya te vas?**- le pregunto en un tono meloso la pelirroja, la cual se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño desnuda.

Esperaba estupidamente poder persuadirle para que se quedara a su lado y talvez terminaran nuevamente en la cama.

Sasuke termino de poner sus zapatos y luego dirigio su mirada a ella centrándola en sus ojos sin nada en especial.

-**No molestes Karin**.- dijo fríamente, se levanto de la cama y observo la estancia buscando su corbata, esta estaba tirada cerca de la mesita de noche en una esquina, se acerco a ella y la agarro en una mano, la paso por su cuello y luego se aproximo nuevamente a la cama, cogio su saco, se lo puso y finalmente, sin dirigir ninguna palabra o mirada hacia la chica salio de la habitación.

.

Camino por los pasillos tranquilamente consciente de que todos los alumnos a esa hora estaban en clases.

Doblo por una esquina a su derecha hacia la salida trasera, esa seria la forma más eficaz de salir del edificio sin que nadie lo vieran.

Sonrió de lado, despues de todo no era la primera vez que entraba a escondidas a esa área prohibida para todos los chicos… varones en el internado.

.

Salio del edificio y cruzo los extensos jardines, para luego adentrase al área del colegio.

Dirigio rápidamente sus manos a su corbata roja y la anudo con perfección y agilidad, luego paso una mano por su cabello húmedo y lo alboroto haciendo que pequeñas gotitas caerán de este, tomo las solapas de su saco negro y lo acomodo, para despues con tranquilidad meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón igualmente negro y caminar a un paso despreocupado.

.

.

Camino por los pasillos vacíos hacia la cafetería, pues según sus cálculos el timbre del segundo receso no tardaría más de cinco minutos en sonar y así fue.

Los chicos salieron apresurados de los salones y de un momento a otro los pasillos rebosaban de estudiantes, se encamino mas rápidamente hacia su destino y al entrar muchas miradas se posaron en el, especialmente femeninas.

.

Se acerco a la mesa que exclusivamente compartía con sus amigos a un paso tranquilo y al llegar se sentó a un lado de su mejor amigo.

**-Hey teme… donde estuviste durante la clase de matemáticas?**- pregunto el rubio llamando la atención de los demás chicos que se encontraban en la mesa. El moreno suspiro y masajeo su cien con sus dedos.

-**Hn**.- expreso con una mueca de irritación, odiaba que indagaran en su vida privada.

**-¿Con quien estuviste ahora?- **pregunto un peligris en un tono morboso, Sasuke bufo al saber de quien se trataba y lo observo fijamente haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se agrandara dejando ver sus dientes afilados.

**-No… no me digas… a ver quien fue esta vez?- **se pregunto a si mismo llevando una mano a su barbilla, de pronto pareció que un foco se prendió en su cabeza y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho aun mas si era posible haciendo molestar a Sasuke**-. Ya se… fue la zorra de Karin alias calzones fáciles.**- se mofo riendo de su comentario, el moreno simplemente se limito a ignorarlo, seguirle el juego a Suijetsu solo era una perdida de su tiempo… si, era sumamente fastidioso y muchas veces como en ese momento le daban ganas de molerlo a golpes algo que por supuesto era mejor evitar… no se permitiría montar un espectáculo jamás y aun _menos _por una mujer.

Era un Uchiha y él nunca iniciaría una pelea por algo tan _insignificante_.

Él no mostraba espectáculos en público, luego se encargaría de hacerle entender en privado a Suijetsu de una vez por todas que debería evitar por su propio bien meterse con él.

**-Deberías de buscar otra chica para tener sexo… aunque es mas que obvio que no todas van a caer a tus pies como tu tanto presumes.- **dijo el peligris con voz desafiante y divertida, Sasuke dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia él mientras los otros chicos que estaban en la mesa la dirigían al moreno siendo sabedores de la poca paciencia que tenia y que Suijetsu la estaba agotando.

**-¿Que quieres decir?- **interrogo fríamente con autosuficiencia.

**-La verdad.- **respondió este con simpleza, Sasuke lo observo como si deseara matarlo y el peligris aparento tranquilidad a pesar del leve temblor que su cuerpo sufrió ante la amenazadora mirada del moreno la cual podía ser bastante intimidante.

**-No todas caen a tus pies Uchiha**.- intervino un ojiperla de cabello largo color café. El morocho desvió su mirada hacia él mientras apretaba los puños bajo la mesa, estaban jugando con su único punto débil… su orgullo.

**-Todas lo hacen.- **dijo prepotente con una sonrisa de lado, todos quedaron en silencio.

La mirada perla y la ónice estaba fija una en la otra, el pelicafe la desvío primero… no por debilidad, que va, simplemente sabia que las palabras que había dicho el Uchiha eran hasta cierto punto verdaderas, mas de medio colegio de chicas estaban tras él, soñando con estar algún día en su cama y era difícil que hubiera una que no caerá antes sus encantos si él se lo proponía.

La personalidad fría y seria de Sasuke eran uno de los atrayentes que hacían que las chicas se pegaran a él como plagas, eso sin contar su aspecto físico que aunque no le gustara admitirlo ya que era un hombre era mas que deseable por la población femenina.

.

Bufo exasperado al pensar y no encontrar a alguna chica que fuera lo bastante dura para evitar caer a los pies del Uchiha.

Levanto la mirada hacia él y al ver la sonrisa altanera en su rostro enfureció más.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de su dilema y le odiaba por ello, era verdaderamente molesto no poder bajarle del trono en el que él creía estar.

.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y por mero reflejo desvió su mirada hacia ese lugar, por un momento se sorprendió al verla a "ella" entrar y la siguió con la mirada.

Una sonrisa poco a poco se formo en sus labios y se maldijo a si mismo por pasarla por alto, claro que no todas caerían a los pies del Uchiha… había una que _nunca _lo haría.

.

Dirigio su mirada triunfante al moreno y este al percibirlo le miro seriamente.

-**No todas Uchiha… no todas caerían a tus pies.- **aseguro con una sonrisa, Sasuke no se inmuto, pero apretó mas fuertemente los puños bajo la mesa sin que nadie lo notara, estaban jugando con su orgullo y eso él… no lo iba a permitir.

**-Dime una que no lo haga.- **dijo con seguridad, frunció el ceño al ver como la sonrisa en el rostro del ojiperla se agrandaba.

Los demás chicos miraban la escena divertidos, las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke eran frecuentes pero mayormente por no decir siempre era el Uchiha el que las ganaba… era entretenido verlo, pero entre el Neji y Sasuke existía una extraña amistad y enemistad, algunas veces solían llevarse bien ya que su personalidad y forma de pensar tenia cierto punto de comparación, pero también existía una rivalidad en todo por ver quien era el mejor, un espectáculo digno de ver.

**-Compruébalo por ti mismo.- **se mofo señalando con el dedo índice la entrada de la cafetería. El morocho siguió la dirección que el pelicafe le indicaba al igual que los otros chicos, estos observaron a la joven impresionados y luego desviaron a su mirada a Sasuke quien aun la tenia fija en ella.

Su rostro no mostró nada… ninguna emoción o gesto, pero por dentro, joder, ¿como se le ocurría al Hyuuga ponerla a ella?… maldito y mil veces maldito.

.

Apretó los puños y la siguió con la mirada.

**-Te apuesta a que no la enamoras Uchiha**.- le reto con diversión observándolo fijamente, Sasuke no desvío la mirada de ella, solamente se quedo observándola caminar con un paso natural y espontáneo, pero con la espalda recta y la barbilla levantada.

**-¿Y que ganaría yo?- **pregunto seriamente, Neji rió con levedad y el morocho lo miro por un par de segundos para luego devolver su mirada a ella.

**-¿Que tal la satisfacción de llevártela a la cama?- **pregunto otro chico de cabello café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, con voz carente de emoción y una sonrisa demasiado falsa, Sasuke no se molesto en verle.

**-Y una cuantiosa suma de dinero.- **agrego el Hyuuga rápidamente.

El moreno arqueo una ceja mostrándose interesado, el era una mierda lo sabia, se acostaba con muchas chicas y luego las botaba con indiferencia ignorando los sentimientos que ellas decían profesarle sin siquiera importarle si las hería o no, para ser sinceros esa no era la primera apuesta que hacían, pero ahora a diferencia de antes… ella era una Haruno… ella era su enemiga.

**-Vamos Uchiha… todos….- **volteo a ver a los chicos y luego devolvió su mirada a Sasuke**-. Todos nosotros te daremos una jugosa suma de dinero… ¿que tal 1000 cada uno?**- propuso el ojiperla con una sonrisa, sabia que no aceptaría… era imposible que aceptara.

Sasuke no contesto y siguió con la mirada fija en la joven que ahora hablaba tranquilamente con un pelirrojo que la había interceptado en el camino y que vagamente le parecía haber visto, probablemente estaba en su salón pensó sin importancia.

**-No me digas que te a-co-bar-das**.- saboreo la ultima palabra-. **Ohh… acaso no todas caen a tus pies**.- dijo el pelicafe con sorna picándolo, Sasuke desvio su mirada hacia él y lo observo fríamente haciéndole callar.

**-Esta bien… acepto**.- dijo con naturalidad como si hablara del clima mientras devolvía su mirada a la Haruno.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y el Hyuuga le observo con el ceño fruncido, pero despues de unos segundos meditándolo sonrió, conocía muy poco a Sakura, solo lo hacia porque esta era la mejor amiga de su prima.

La chica era hermosa… indudablemente preciosa, en realidad podría ser una de las chicas mas hermosas del internado y tenia muchos pretendientes por ello, eso era obvio, pero según le había dicho Hinata e incluso la propia Haruno una vez que mantuvieron una corta conversación, no tenia novio… nunca los había tenido y dudaba que ella se fijara en alguien que prácticamente era su enemigo desde pequeña.

.

Sasuke la observo recorriéndola lentamente con la mirada, desde sus tobillos que era frágiles, sus piernas blancas y torneadas, la falda escolar color negro no le dejaba ver mas de lo necesario, pero tampoco era demasiado recatada y le permitía ver un poco debajo de la mitad de sus muslos, subió la mirada hasta su trasero, que podía observar ya que la chica estaba de perfil, se centro en ese lugar delineando con la mirada aquella curva, la falda se abultada al inicio de este y caía con gracia al final dejándole observar su forma, era redondo, firme y para su deleite posiblemente el mejor trasero que había visto en su vida, sin querer mordió su labio inferior.

Siguió su recorrido subiendo por su plano vientre y abdomen, la chica repentinamente llevo una mano a su cuello y volteo quedando de frente, mas aun así no aparto su mirada de ella.

.

.

.

**S**e despidió con una sonrisa del chico.

Gaara debía hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca por lo que no podría acompañarla a merendar.

Suspiro y busco con la mirada a sus amigas hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda erizándole los vellos.

Llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello y volteo observando a su espalda al sentirse repentinamente observada.

.

.

.

**L**a posición en la que ella se encontraba le permitía observarla de frente y ahora podía ver la curvatura de su ancha cadera y su cintura que era tan estrecha que con facilidad la podría envolver con un brazo.

Subió hasta llegar a sus pechos, estos eran tapados por el libro que ella abrazaba, pero imagino que debían ser igual que las anteriores partes de su cuerpo… deseables.

Ascendió por su blanquecino y delicado cuello hasta su barbilla lisa y luego a sus labios.

Se detuvo en aquel punto.

Sus labios era carnosos y su boca pequeña, eran rosados y contrastaban perfectamente con su pálida piel.

Siguió recorriendo su nariz recta y pequeña, y sus ojos grandes y brillosos de un extraño y exótico color jade, sus cejas rosadas y finas hasta finalmente llegar a su cabello liso igualmente rosa que era abundante y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

La chica no era muy alta, posiblemente le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, su contextura era delgada y torneada.

Ella inspiraba ternura aunque se reprimiera por pensarlo un segundo y parecía bastante delicada, frágil e inocente, joder, nunca se había fijado en ella pues nunca la había visto como algo mas que su enemiga pero ahora que lo hacia muy a su pesar aceptaba que era verdaderamente hermosa.

.

Sonrió… despues de todo no seria para nada difícil llevar a cabo esa apuesta sabiendo que en algún momento podía tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla gemir bajo su cuerpo.

Si, la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto e incluso podría usarla como una venganza personal en contra de los Haruno

¿Que peor deshonra podría haber que divulgar que había echo suya a la pelirrosa?

Que ella se había entregado a él por su voluntad

Enamorarla para luego botarla como un trapo sucio cuando estuviera satisfecho de haberla usado como una prostituta barata cada vez que él quisiese

No, definitivamente no existía nada mejor.

La recorrió una vez más con la mirada.

.

.

.

**N**uevamente sintió esa sensación de ser observada y busco con la mirada a esa persona que la observaba de esa forma tan penetrante.

Nunca había experimentado tal cosa, toda su piel se erizaba y tenía el corazón, y la respiración acelerada ante el peso de esa mirada.

De pronto se topo con unos ojos color negro profundos y el corazón empezó a latirle a una velocidad mayor, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas empezaron a sentirse tibias e inconscientemente apretó el libro contra su pecho.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente y se propuso a buscar a sus amigas restándole importancia al chico… él no la merecía.

.

.

.

**-Bien Sasuke… ¿podrás hacerlo?- **pregunto divertido el peligris, el moreno aparto la mirada de la chica tal como ella lo había echo y centro toda su atención en lo que el estupido de Suijetsu le había dicho.

**-¿Cuanto tiempo?- **pregunto fríamente.

.

Estaba decidido, no importaba quien ella fuera… él no perdería esa apuesta, primero estaba su orgullo y su venganza.

**-Estamos a mitad de año por lo que tienes hasta fin de año para enamorarla**.- dijo seriamente el pelicafe, Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, ya todo estaba listo.

**-Bien.- **afirmo con total seguridad en si mismo, como lo había dicho antes, todas caían a sus pies y la Haruno… no seria la excepción, de eso estaba plenamente seguro.

**-Perfecto… todos te pagaremos en el caso de que perdamos**.- declaro el ojiperla, los demás asintieron a excepción de Naruto quien apretaba los puños y dientes, y tenía el cuerpo tenso con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

**-Conmigo no cuenten**.- gruñó con rabia contenida mirándoles con desprecio.

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada a él, pero el timbre del receso les interrumpió.

Se levantaron al igual que todos los que estaban en el lugar y salieron a excepción de Sasuke y Naruto, luego de unos minutos la cafetería estaba totalmente vacía.

El moreno se levanto tranquilamente con camino a la salida y tras el pudo oír los pasos del ojiazul quien le seguía de cerca.

Suspiro, nadie dijo que aquello seria fácil y aun menos dado el caso de que Naruto consideraba a la Haruno su mejor amiga.

Eso podría traerle algunos problemas, pero nada, por supuesto para él… difícil de solucionar.

.

.

De algo estaba seguro… y eso era que él… él no perdería esa apuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**..::Fin del capitulo::..**_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Atrapado en mi propio juego**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Acercamiento<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e detuvo frente al salón de clases y volteo la mirada a Naruto quien lo observaba fijamente.

**-No digas nada.- **le advirtió con frialdad, el rubio gruñó por lo bajo con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

**-No puedes hacer algo así… es bajo y ruin.- **le contesto él seriamente, con el cuerpo tenso y contenido.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado con altivez y alzo una ceja.

**-Ya lo he hecho Naruto… o…¿acaso has olvidado las tantas veces en que apostábamos?, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente… tú escogías a las chicas que tenia que cogerme**.- dijo con toda serenidad y Naruto simplemente apretó los puños ante sus palabras.

**-Eso fue hace tiempo… ya no soy así**.- se justifico bajando la mirada.

**-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas… tal vez te funcione**.- le respondió Sasuke con dureza.

.

Abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente al salón seguido por Naruto.

**-Señor Uchiha… Uzumaki, la clase ya ha empezado**.- anuncio una mujer de cabello gris oscuro y ojos rojos.

**-Lo sabemos Kurenai-sensei… discúlpenos**.- contesto Sasuke con seriedad, la peligris suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-Pasen adelante y tomen asiento rápido**.- les dijo haciéndoles un ademán de que entraran, despues de todo solo habían pasado cinco minutos.

.

Ambos chicos se adentraron rápidamente al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

**-Muy bien… como iba diciendo, empezaremos con el siguiente tema a si que, saquen sus libros**.- dijo Kurenai seriamente.

Sasuke desvio su mirada a la pelirrosa la cual estaba un asiento frente a él, en la fila a su derecha, la observo fijamente analizándola.

.

Sakura pareció de cierta manera sentirlo porque miro hacia atrás y al hacerlo topo nuevamente con los ojos negros. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y desvio la mirada hacia enfrente mientras apretaba los labios intentando ignorar las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo la mirada del Uchiha.

Y Sasuke sonrió de lado, y de repente se le antojo excitante la situación, era como si ella fuera una presa indefensa y frágil, y él el cazador feroz.

Había pensado iniciar el juego al día siguiente para darse cierto tiempo de pensar muy bien lo que haría y en como haría las cosas, ya que no seria fácil acercarse a Sakura sintiendo tanta repulsión y odio por su familia e incluso por ella misma, por portar ese maldito apellido pero luego de verla rehuir de su mirada algo dentro de él se había encendido acalorándolo.

**.**

**-Kurenai-sensei**.- llamo levantando la mano, la ojirroja que estaba de espalda con un libro en manos volteo hacia él y le observo.

**-Si señor Uchiha**.- contesto ella seriamente.

**-He perdido mi libro**.- anuncio, la mujer torció la boca.

**-Ese es un problema… acérquese a algún compañero**.- le dijo antes de voltear al pizarrón y empezar a escribir en él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se levanto ganándose varias miradas, mayormente de las féminas, agarro su pupitre y se acerco con él a la Haruno.

Sakura lo observo por un momento incrédula y luego se pregunto si esa era una clase de broma, una muy desagradable por cierto.

.

Cuando Sasuke se acomodo a su lado volteo hacia él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

**-¿Que haces?- **le pregunto con toda la frialdad que pudo, él la miro a los ojos y Sakura nuevamente se estremeció, y se regaño mentalmente por ello.

**-Lo que Kurenai-sensei me dijo**.- contesto él con simpleza recorriendo con la mirada su rostro, debía admitir que de cerca era mucho más bonita.

**-¿No puedes acercarte a alguien mas?- **le susurro desviando la mirada al frente.

**-Si puedo… pero no quiero**.- dijo con seriedad, Sakura lo observo frunciendo nuevamente las cejas.

**-Solo eres un niño caprichoso Uchiha**.- musito por lo bajo con enojo, Sasuke alzo una ceja.

**-Hmp… y tu no eres mas que una molestia**.- respondió fríamente.

**-Entonces si tanto te molesto muévete**.- le contesto ella enojada.

A Sasuke le pareció muy divertido verla de esa manera sin contar que se podía volver sensual.

Sakura tenía las mejillas pintadas de un encantador rojo y la boca fruncida.

.

Se acerco a su rostro haciendo que la expresión de ella cambiara y empezara a retroceder

**-Tienes miedo**.- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación y se mostró divertido al verla rehuir de él nuevamente, entonces Sakura de pronto se quedo estática al oírle.

**-De ti… no me hagas reír**.- le respondió desafiante, Sasuke sonrió de lado y se siguió acercando a ella hasta que sus narices rozaron, la pelirrosa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no temblar mientras le miraba a los ojos.

**-Veamos que tan valiente eres**.- dijo poniendo su mirada en los labios de ella, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo.

.

Se alejo un poco de él observándolo seriamente y luego sonrió de costado divertida aparentando tranquilidad, aunque era como menos se encontraba.

**-No tienes tanta suerte Uchiha.- **le dijo antes de soltarlo y voltear la mirada hacia enfrente.

Sasuke sonrió también mientras alzaba una ceja.

Puso su atención al frente y se cruzo de brazos.

Tal parecía que talvez y solo talvez no seria tan sencillo como creyó, pero tampoco por ello era imposible.

.

.

.

No habían pasado mas de cinco minutos cuando Sakura sentía que se moriría de los nervios, le dolía admitirlo pero la presencia del Uchiha le ponía los pelos de punta, además su mirada la hacia estremecerse como nunca lo había hecho, no por miedo, sino por algo que no lograba comprender.

Le miro de reojo y contuvo la respiración al ver como él la observaba fijamente sin discreción, ni pudor.

Mordió su labio inferior y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, se odio a si misma por las reacciones que tenia y dirigio su mirada al pizarrón intentando poner atención en la clase, consiguiéndolo luego de un momento hasta que la mano de Sasuke le acaricio el cuello.

.

Dio un respigo y volteo hacia él mientras apretaba los puños intentando con ello que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

**-¿Que haces?- **le pregunto y él se acerco a ella un poco para verla fijamente a los ojos, Sakura sintió como todo la piel se le erizaba y frunció las cejas ante ello.

-**Nada**.- respondió Sasuke tomando un mechón de su cabello, lo llevo a su nariz oliéndolo y la pelirrosa lo observo anonada.

**-Tu cabello huele delicioso**.- susurro él deleitándose con el dulce aroma que desprendía la suave hebra de pelo que tenia entre dedos.

**-Deja de hacer eso**.- le dijo Sakura con molestia, no le gustaba aquello y aun menos las sensaciones que despertaba en ella.

**-¿Hacer que?- **pregunto él con falsa inocencia antes de poner el mechón tras su oreja. Sakura hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse recordándose quien él era, aunque aquello se le dificulto bastante y es que nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico y le ponía mas nerviosa aun el que ese chico fuera Sasuke.

**-¿A que juegas Uchiha?- **le susurro con seriedad.

Sentía que algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

.

Uchiha Sasuke jamás la miraba y cuando lo hacia era con odio y desprecio.

No perdía oportunidad de humillarla si se le presentaba la ocasión y de la nada, se acercaba a ella diciéndole esas cosas.

Definitivamente algo no cuadraba.

.

Eso no debería pasar, era como romper con un ciclo, ella no debería verlo a los ojos preguntándose que pasaba por su mente.

Ella debía alejarse, terminar con lo que sea que él intentara hacer y odiarlo, aunque lo ultimo le fuera imposible.

Porque a pesar de saber quien era, Sakura no era capaz de sentir odio por él y es que simplemente ese sentimiento tan oscuro no cabía en su corazón, pero no por eso significaba que podía haber algún tipo de contacto entre ellos.

Sasuke era un Uchiha.

Él era su enemigo.

.

.

.

Sasuke observo a Sakura fijamente mientras se alejaba un poco, de pronto se había dado cuenta de que olor que ella desprendía le agradaba mas de lo que se podía permitir.

No había sido planeado el haber olido su cabello, fue un simple impulso que no pudo controlar y no es que se reprimiera por ello ya que gracias a eso había descubierto la falta de experiencia que la chica tenia en cuanto a los hombres, aunque tampoco había sido muy difícil.

El nerviosismo de Sakura era casi evidente aunque ella tratara inútilmente de esconderlo, tenia las mejillas adornadas por un intenso rubor lo cual le hacia ver aun mas encantadora y apetitosa, además de que por un momento el labio inferior le había temblado.

.

El juego se había tornado peligrosamente excitante, por que si antes el saber que podía tenerla bajo su cuerpo había sido suficiente para encenderlo, ahora el ser conciente de que ella era virgen. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Sakura nunca había sido tocada. Saber que él seria el primero lograba acalorarlo a grandes escalas.

.

.

.

Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza y es que Sasuke la observaba con demasiada intensidad, de una manera que no podía descifrar.

Se acomodo en el asiento y volteo hacia el pizarrón mientras apretaba las orillas de su falda con sus manos, mordió su labio inferior y respiro profundamente.

Solo faltaba poco para que la clase terminara y el Uchiha se alejara, por lo que lo único que le quedaba hacer era ignorar su presencia.

Posiblemente aquello se le dificultaría un poco ya que su mirada insistente sobre ella no podía pasarla por alto, pero Sakura siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la calma y pensar muy bien las cosas, ya que nunca hacia algo sin planear, por lo que haría uso de todo eso.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que tomaba nota de lo que la profesora explicaba, se sentía mas relajada, ya que aquello mantenía su atención, si bien no podía evitar estremecerse un poco cuando sentía la mirada de Sasuke en su persona prefería ignorarlo y eso realmente le estaba funcionando.

El timbre sonó haciendo que Kurenai saliera recordándoles del trabajo que tenían que realizar la otra semana, Sakura suspiro mientras guardaba el libro de biología y su cuaderno de notas en su mochila.

**-Por fin dejaras de ignorarme**.- dijo Sasuke en su oído, la pelirrosa se sobresalto hasta casi botar las cosas que tenia en manos, volteo hacia él molesta y enfureció al mirar la expresión de diversión en su rostro.

**-No te ignoro Uchiha, es solo que no me interesa tu presencia**.- le contesto sin esconder su enojo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se ensancho y se acerco a ella poco a poco haciendo que la furia de Sakura pasara a ser nerviosismo.

**-Sabias que eres una muy mala mentirosa**.- le dijo al detenerse a centímetros de sus labios.

**-¿Q-que crees que haces?… ¿a que jue-gas?- **le pregunto ella frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

**-A nada**.- susurro Sasuke observando sus labios, se separo de poco a poco de ella y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Sakura bufo por lo bajo mientras torcía la boca.

**-Mu-muévete que la otra clase ya va iniciar**.- le dijo seriamente.

**-¿Es una orden?**.- le pregunto él alzando una ceja.

**-Tómalo como quieras… solo quítate**.- contesto Sakura empezando a irritarse.

**-¿Y si no quiero?… ¿que harías?- **le reto, la pelirrosa frunció el ceño molesta.

**-No juegues conmigo y aléjate de una buena vez**.- le dijo fuertemente exasperada, la situación la estaba sacando de quicio.

**-En primera no grites ¿si?… que estas llamando la atención**.- le dijo Sasuke fríamente y hasta ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que varias miradas estaban posados sobre ellos y se sonrojo-. **En segunda bájale a tu tonito, no me gusta recibir ordenes y me alejare de ti cuando quiera**.- susurro con seriedad-. **Y por ultimo**.- dijo mientras sonreía de lado y se acercaba a ella-. **No me pidas que no juegue contigo cuando me resulta tan excitante**.- le susurro al oído antes de lamerle el lóbulo, Sakura se tenso y él se fue alejando poco a poco hasta que sus rostros estuvieron enfrentados.

**-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas**.- le dijo acariciando con el dorso de la mano derecha, una de sus mejillas calientes, el sonrojo de Sakura se intensifico y lo observo a los ojos por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y alejarlo de un manotazo.

**-No me toques**.- le dijo fríamente, la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke se volvió seria.

-**Cálmate Haruno… que por el momento lo que menos quiero es tener algún tipo de choque contigo ¿si?- **susurro con sequedad, Sakura lo observo por un momento y luego su expresión se relajo, alzo una ceja suavemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

**-Entonces… como yo tampoco quiero ningún problema contigo te pediré de la manera mas amable que te quites… no tarda en entrar Ebisu-sensei y dudo que también el libro de química lo hayas perdido**.- le dijo suavemente pero con voz seria y contenida, Sasuke sonrió de lado y luego negó con la cabeza.

**-Tienes razón… no he perdido ese libro… no te preocupes, en este momento me moveré**.- respondió él guardando su cuaderno en su mochila, Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

-**Gracias**.- susurro por lo bajo y apretó los labios tras haber soltado la palabra, siempre tendía a agradecer por todo, era una mala costumbre que no podía evitar y que en ese momento odiaba profundamente, ya que era a Sasuke a quien se lo había dicho, el moreno inmediatamente fijo su mirada en ella y la observo por un momento.

**-No hay porque… ahh y una cosa mas**.- dijo acercándosele, le agarro de la barbilla anticipando su intención de retroceder y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que los ojos de Sakura se agrandaran de la sorpresa, luego le succiono con suavidad el labio inferior antes de separarse y limpiarle con el pulgar la humedad que había dejado.

**-Tienes labios muy dulces**.- susurro con una sonrisa de lado, antes de acomodar su mochila en su hombro y levantarse, agarro su pupitre y se acerco con él a su puesto.

Los cuchicheos alrededor hicieron que Sakura saliera de la estupefacción, parpadeo continuamente y llevo una mano a sus labios, los acaricio apenas con las yemas de sus dedos y luego volteo la mirada hacia Sasuke y lo observo fijamente.

El moreno que se encontraba ya sentado en su lugar desvio la mirada hacia ella y sonrió de lado divertido haciendo que Sakura inmediatamente frunciera el ceño y todo el cuerpo se le tensara.

La respiración se le empezó a dificultar y con el dorso de su mano se limpio con brusquedad los labios antes de voltear la mirada hacia enfrente.

Tenia ganas de levantarse y acercarse a él para plantearle una fuerte bofetada, pero no se permitía hacerlo ya que eso seria darle demasiada importancia pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera furiosa, aun mas al oír los comentarios a su alrededor.

.

.

Era algo realmente bizarro el haber visto a Uchiha Sasuke besando a Haruno Sakura como si nada, sabiendo de antemano el odio que se profesaban las familias de ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
